The Betrayed Hero
by dj chu
Summary: we all know how ash is betrayed by his so called "friends" and takes his revenge. But what if he is so big of a maniac that he not only destroys their careers but also their lives. Read to find out.WARNING contains sexual references and possible lemons.


AN: sup guys its me dj chu a new writer on fan fiction. I wont promise that this story will be the best in the world but I do promise that I will give it my 100%. Please if u find an error or wanna help me improve do not hesitate to write a flame as I will be happy that you are helping me evolve(no pun intended).So now that my blabbering is complete lets go on with the chapter!

It's funny how one word can have different meanings. One such word was hero. To some it means someone who is a savior. To others one who cares for their loved ones. But some also claim it has a darker meaning. It's someone who has lived a scarred life seeking revenge.  
MOUNT AVALANCHE  
(AN: yes the dungeon where articuno is found)  
(Flashback)  
"Mt avalanche was considered to be one of the few areas in the world far away from human contact but for the last 5 years things were different. Precisely 5 years ago a man, a boy then came and started living in a cave there training his pokemon. His training was so intense that many pokemon left that place. A handful which remained asked the man to train him. This continued till the present day.

(End flashback)  
A salamence had just arrived in Mt avalanche and was looking for someone. It fluttered around in exhaustion. Suddenly a blue blur appeared before him and before she could even look at its attacker, he slammed her into the wall and with his hand around salamence's neck .she tried to open her eyes but was scared by a maniacal voice," who sent you here". The salamence just moved her leg to reveal a letter tied to her leg. The blue pokemon let her go and she instantly flew away like a scurrying raticate.  
Now the pokemon could be seen climbing the mountain (AN: I know it's a dungeon) and soon he reached the top. On the top of the mountain there were 2 figures. The first one was a boy like humanoid pink and blue figure while the other was a boy, no a man of about 20 stood there. He had a face which caused many girls to faint and his body was as fit as a lucario. "Master our friend spoke. There is a letter for you."The man suddenly stood up. Suddenly a breeze of wind knocked his hood off." I already know about it." Came a serious voice. He sighed. Call a meeting of everyone. Yes master. The blue pokemon said.

When he was gone the man said to the pokemon beside him "do you think we should go back Mr Mime?" the pokemon, now identified as Mr Mime said" it's your decision whether you live here as the mysterious Red or go back and take your revenge as Ash. I would follow you even to hell because of the promise I gave to someone. The man now identified as Ash looked nothing like his earlier self. His eyes were now azure blue due to his intensive aura practice. He now had a stone cold face instead of a cheerful one. The lightning bolt on both of his cheeks had also faded. Even an experienced eye would probably take days just to recognize him. His looks were such that could make a woman give up everything just for one night with him. He sighed and said "you know Mr Mime that without you I would probably be dead by know. But I think it's time for revenge now." The tone of his voice when he ended the statement was one which could scare even Bruno. Mr Mime even though said that he did not care was excited for two reasons. First that he would get to avenge someone who he held very dear in his heart. And second that he had never actually battled in a tournament. Let's go and break the news to the others.  
As they descended from the mountain they could see a group of 32 pokemon standing there. He spoke to them in a loud voice" friends as you may have or have not heard that we have been invited to the champion of Gods tournament. This might be our only chance to get revenge from the betrayers." As he said this everybody frowned except six pokemon there who became so angry that they could have destroyed the mountain now. Ash waited for them to calm and then said" so I stand here and ask you are you with me?" there was a huge roar which could be heard all the way to Pallet. So its decided then we will leave tomorrow at day break. Rest and eat well today because i will need all your strength from tomorrow. He smirked and whispered i am coming back "friends" be on the lookout.

AN: how was it?cheesy bad or average?let me know in the comments .Do not worry chapters will be longer in the I have a question for you guys and the one who answers it will get an OC(girl or boy but I would prefer girl).The question is who is the blue pokemon .and heads up cause he is not lucario and is also owned by an recurring of b/w. Good luck guessing. 

dj chu out.


End file.
